Magnetic recording media used for audio recording, video recording and computers are brought into severe running contact with magnetic heads. Accordingly, magnetic recording media which use a hard ferromagnetic CrO.sub.2 powder in their magnetic layers easily wear the magnetic heads, compared with magnetic recording media which use a softer ferromagnetic.gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 powder. Accordingly, magnetic recording media having a reduced wearing effect on magnetic heads and capable of assuring a long life of the magnetic heads are sought for in the case of a ferromagnetic CrO.sub.2 powder being used in the magnetic layer. In order to overcome this drawback, it has been proposed to incorporate a non-magnetic powder having a lower Moh's hardness than the ferromagnetic CrO.sub.2 powder into the magnetic layer as an additive. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai No.60-7620 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,619 (Feb. 4, 1986) disclose addition of a powder having a Moh's hardness less than that of the CrO.sub.2 powder, such as zinc oxide, .alpha.-iron oxide, non-magnetic chromium oxide, silica or the like, which is incorporated in the magnetic layer together with the ferromagnetic CrO.sub.2 powder in an amount between 20 and 50 vol% based on the total amount of the powders. It is described that the additives are used for reducing head wear. Although the additives improve the head wear problem on one hand, the existence of a substantial amount of the non-magnetic additives lowers the electromagnetic conversion characteristics and causes stain or smear of the magnetic head. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,042 discloses addition of 2.5-9 % of an inorganic powder having a large Moh's hardness such as Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, which, however, increased the head wear.